


The Surprise

by Deadly_Comedy



Series: Warm and Fuzzy [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Comedy/pseuds/Deadly_Comedy
Summary: The girls have a surprise for their darling Freddy.
Relationships: Freddy Dustin/Rebecca Cottontail/Chelsea Fang/Leila Fleece/Gretchen Clawtorn
Series: Warm and Fuzzy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012788
Kudos: 2





	The Surprise

To say that the Christmas party at Freddy's was a rager would be an understatement. When Freddy had invited his girlfriends' families over, he didn't exactly anticipate just insane the party would end up being, but they enjoyed it regardless. At dinner, they got into the age-old tradition of arguing about politics, especially Chelsea' parents and Leila's aunt and uncle with Freddy's grandparents trying to maintain the peace.

After dinner, Freddy and Gretchen decided to play video games with each other's little cousins, nieces and nephews. They were promptly destroyed by Gretchen's baby nephew, which her brother mocked her for, as all brothers do. She was tempted to scratch his face off. Rebecca's family was somewhat more level-headed or about as level-headed as a family with 8 younger siblings can be. They were all jolly even though her little nephews and nieces had one too many cookies and candy canes.

And who could forget Freddy's uncle, Chelsea's grandpa, Leila's mother, and Rebecca's dad getting absolutely smashed on whiskey eggnog? The kids promptly had their fun drawing on their unconscious faces. Fortunately it was around this time things calmed down. The ones who were still up mingled and chatted as Freddy and his lovers sat on the couch, watching the youngest members of their families playing with each other.

"Man, this went better than I thought." Freddy said.

"Better than last year, that's for sure." Gretchen snarked.

"Mom refused to even look at you for months." Leila recalled as she and her lovers chuckled at the memory.

As the laughter died down, Chelsea suddenly grabbed Freddy's hand as she pulled him off the couch.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private." She told him as she pulled him down the hallway with the girls following all the way to Leila's room.

"Okay, girls. What do you want to show me?" He asked.

"Here it is." Rebecca said, presenting him with a small red and green striped box. "And before you ask, it's an early Christmas present."

Shrugging, Freddy tore open the wrapping paper before opening the box's flaps to reveal another box inside, this time wrapped in blue wrapping paper with a snowflake pattern. He stared at the and then at them in confusion.

"Keep going." Chelsea said.

And he did. Tearing open the box, he found yet another box inside. He opened that one too and found another tiny box. He was getting kind of annoyed at this point as he tore off the wrapping paper. Then, he went wide-eyed when he found a red ring box inside and when he opened that, he found a gold ring in there. He looked up at the girls in disbelief as they held cards that read out "Will you marry us?"

"Seriously?" He asked with an ecstatic smile.

"Yes! Now, answer our damn question." Gretchen said.

"Of course!" Freddy replied. "And I was going to ask you and give these to you, but you beat me to it."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out four golden pendants. The girls gasped with sparkling eyes. Before long, Freddy proceeded to attach the pendants to their collars. When he was done, the girls engulfed him in a hug, showering him with all the love and kisses they could muster. They were about to make it to the next big step in their lives and they were all for it.

"Aww, that's a adorable!" A voice cooed.

The happy quintet were roused from their euphoria when they saw a few of their relatives watching from the doorway, with some even recording.

"How much of that did you see?" Chelsea gulped.

"Only all of it." Leila's aunt giggled.

"About time too!" Gretchen's brother remarked.

"Get lost, Brandon!" Gretchen growled.


End file.
